Gleenception
by White-cry
Summary: UA. Santana Lopez, chef d'un trio expert dans l'exploration de rêves, a besoin des meilleurs spécialistes oniriques pour réaliser l'inception la plus difficile qu'il soit. Arriveront ils au bout de l'aventure sans dommages ? One shot.


**Bonjour ! alors, je sais qu'il faut que j'écrive la suite de _Les guerrières de la nuit, _mais cette fic me tourne dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà et je n'ai pas put faire autrement que de l'écrire.**

** Je vous conseille d'abord si ce n'est pas encore fait, d'aller voir le film de Christopher Nolan, _Inception_. Tout d'abord, parce que c'est un très bon film et ensuite parce que sinon, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand chose à mon histoire ^^. J'avais tenté de rendre a fic compréhensible pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film mais en la relisant je me suis rendue compte que c'était complètement raté donc bon...**

**Sinon, je dois reconnaitre que cette fanfiction m'a occupée des heures, que j'ai beaucoup plus travaillé sur cet OS que sur _Une amitié particulière_ qui compte quand même 11 chapitres...Que j'ai fait appel à un système de classement pour m'y retrouver dont je vous épargnerai les détails et qu'au final, je la trouve pas aussi bien que ce à quoi je m'attendais et ce qui aurait dut être après près d'une semaine de travail acharné. **

**En plus, je voulais vous prévenir (après j'arrête, sinon personne ne va lire ma fic lol) que ma bêta est en vacances et que pour ne pas la déranger, je me suis débrouillée pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai relu tout de même un bon nombre de fois donc je pense avoir supprimé une grosse majorité des fautes d'orthographes et des répétitions mais je pense qu'il en reste un peu donc...**

**Voilà, sinon je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Gleenception**

Kurt remue dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Il lance un regard circulaire et dévisages les autres personnes présentes. Il en connaît certaines, bien connues dans son métier, il a même déjà travaillé avec plusieurs personnes, tous très très doué.

Il se raidit dans son fauteuil et échange un regard inquiet avec Blaine.

Soudainement, la porte se ferme et une femme brune à la peau hâlée viens se placer au centre d'eux accompagné par une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts et un homme grand avec une crête.

Ils les connais tous de réputation, bien qu'il n'ai jamais travaillé avec eux mais personne n'ignore leurs noms dans le secteur des rêves.

Santana Lopez, la directrice de projets dont l'ambition n'égale que sa compétence à imaginer des nouveaux rêves. Quinn Fabray, la meilleure architecte du monde et faussaire à ses heures et Noah Puckerman, la brute. On raconte qu'il peut tuer et torturer rien qu'en dirigeant son regard vers vous.

"Le monde des rêves...commença Santana Lopez, parfois adoré, parfois haï, n'importe qui sur cette planète le connait. Pourtant il y a des gens qui le connaissent mieux que d'autres, des gens qui peuvent le manipuler à leur souhait, qui peuvent rentrer dans les rêves des autres et peuvent en sous-tirer des informations."

Elle marqua une pause et les fixa dans les yeux un par un.

"Tous dans cette pièce en faisons partie, nous tous sommes capables de manipuler les songes, et nous sommes les meilleurs en ce domaine.

Cependant...Il y a une chose que je pense aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais pratiqué, l'inception.

La mention de ce mot provoqua diverse réactions autour du demi-cercle, allant de l'incompréhension au scepticisme en passant par l'excitation. Kurt lui, resta neutre.

"L'inception, pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'en aurait jamais entendus parler, correspond à implanter une idée au plus profond d'un dormeur, de façons à ce que l'idée grandisse et prenne toute la place disponible et que le dormeur en soit persuadé. C'est un travail très difficile et nous avons besoin pour cela de mêler plusieurs rêves, c'est à dire d'emboîter les rêves les uns dans les autres pour descendre profondément dans le sujet. Vous êtes ici pour ça.

Elle leur tourna le dos et appuya sur la touche d'un ordinateur posé sur son bureau, projetant un diaporama en face d'eux.

"Dix millions de dollars, dit l'hispanique alors que le chiffre s'inscrivait en lettres noires derrière elle, divisé par nous dix, cela nous fait un milliard par personnes, intéressant non ? Pour une inception uniquement, mais la plus difficile qui soit."

Elle se déplaça vers la gauche et poursuivit.

"Un père ne veut pas que son fils épouse la fille de son concurrent, il faut donc lui imposer cette idée : Je ne l'aime pas (italique) rien de plus ardus, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.

"Mais c'est impossible, commença une femme brune qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Rachel Berry pour avoir déjà travaillé avec elle, faire croire à une personne qu'elle n'aime pas la personne avec qui l'on va bientôt se marier, c'est presque..."

"Impossible, la coupa Santana, presque, comme vous l'avez dit, donc possible. Le seul moyen de le faire est de s'implanter très profondément en lui, pour cela nous allons avoir besoin de six rêves, emboîtés les uns dans les autres, c'est à dire endormir une personne dans six rêves successifs.

"C'est énorme ! dit un blond que Kurt ne connaissait pas, six rêves emboîtés les uns dans les autres c'est énorme, ça reviens à multiplier le temps passé par..."

"15 625", répondit Santana Lopez, 15625 secondes passés pour une écoulée a la surface soit quatre heures à chaque seconde. C'est énorme, mais je le rappelle c'est possible.

Je vais vous présenter les différents niveaux de rêves auquel j'ai déjà pensé, poursuivit la latina. L'idée étant de persuader le sujet de quelque chose à chque reve en y allant progressivement.

Première étape : _Elle est bizarre des fois_, cette étape durera environ une heure. Berry, tu sera l'architecte. C'est toi qui va créer le premier monde, tu y mettra ce que tu veux, ce qui compte c'est qu'il comprenne le message.

Seconde étape : _Nous sommes différent_ Hummel s'en chargera.

Kurt hocha la tête et calcula que cela ne le laisserai que cinq heures soit un peu plus que deux jours dans le monde des rêves, il trouvait cela plutôt rassurant avant de se rappeler que la place de Blaine était plus qu'incertaine.

Troisième étape : _Elle est méchante avec moi_, Chang tu sera l'architecte, tu y restera environ une journée

Quatrième étape : _Elle ne m'aime pas_. Tina Cohen-Chang tu t'en occupe. Ça durera cinq jours.

Cinquième étape : _Je serai plus heureux sans elle_, Sam Evans tu t'en charge, vingt cinq jours.

Et enfin sixième étape : _Elle ne m'aime pas_, ce sera Quinn qui va s'en charger, dit elle alors que la blonde hochait la tête à côté d'elle.

J'aurai également besoin d'un chimiste, j'ai nommé Arty Abrams qui restera dans la réalité pour nous endormir et nous concocter un somnifère qui ne multiplie le temps que par cinq et d'un faussaire qui nous accompagnera jusqu'en bas avec Quinn et Puck, soit Blaine Anderson.

Kurt regarda son copain hocher la tête d'un air entendu mais Kurt était atterré. Blaine allait subir un rêve de trois mois ! C'était énorme !

"Et si on ne veux pas ? demanda Sam, si on n'a pas envie de rester coincer vingt-cinq jours dans ce putain de rêve, on fait quoi ?"

"Dans ce cas là on part, lui répondit la brune, mais on passe à côté d'une jolie somme et d'une des plus belles expériences de sa vie mais c'est toi qui voit Evans"

Kurt vit le blond remuer sur son siège puis s'immobiliser.

"Par contre, une chose très importante, ne parlez de votre rêve à personne, ne révélez pas les pièges et les cachètes du labyrinthe. Le sujet à déjà eut un entraînement visant à entraîner ses projections mais également à faire intervenir les projections des autres alors il faut que le rêveur et donc l'architecte ne révèle rien à qui que ce soit, c'est bien compris ? dit elle en vrillant son regard dans celui de Kurt qui acquiesça nerveusement. Il ne pourrait visiblement rien dire à Blaine sur ce coup là...

"Le mec s'appelle Anton Smith et sa femme Amber Green. Les dossiers sont là, dit elle en les lançant sans plus de cérémonie sur la table basse entre eux. Anderson, viens j'ai à te parler"

Blaine se leva alors que les autres s'affairaient autour des dossiers et suivis la brune et ses deux coéquipiers dans une salle à côté.

"Tu es le meilleur faussaire que je connaisse, commença t'elle, tu es capable d'imiter n'importe qui en rêve mais ce que je vais te demander est difficile. Tu va devoir apprendre à imiter trois personnes en dix jours, sa fiancé, une de ses amies et son meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas si tu aura forcément besoin des trois mais apprends tout de même à les imiter. Nous avons de la chance, les trois personnes travaillent dans la même société à San Francisco. Tu t'y envole dans trois heures. Puck va te conduire. Blaine acquiesça et alla chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son petit ami avant de suivre le grand brun dans sa voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt épluchait les informations que Santana leur avait donné.

L'homme était plutôt moche, contrairement à la fille, ce pourrait être un bon côté à explorer, elle ne m'aime que pour mon argent par exemple mais ce n'était pas son rôle.

Leurs rapports semblent idylliques, malgré un goût inexpliqué du type pour les jeux vidéos. Et le fait sur sa femme vénère les habits alors que lui, au vu des photos, ne semblait pas vraiment attaché à la mode, ça pourrait être un truc intéressant ça...se dit il.

Au bout de quelques heures, Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray revinrent vers eux.

"S'il vous plaît, dit Santana, j'ai quelques informations qui pourraient de révéler utiles pour vous. Notre chimiste va nous concocter un produit qui nous stabilisera beaucoup mais nous permettra tout de même de repérer les changements de pesanteur, de température, les chocs et la douleur alors construisez vos mondes à partir de ça. Notre faussaire sera capable d'imiter trois personnes, prenez en compte, sa fiancée, son meilleur ami et une amie de sa fiancée. Cela peut se montrer très utile" insista l'hispanique.

Ils se remirent au travail, Kurt avait conscience qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche si il voulait finir à temps et encore, il n'avait pas écopé du rêve le plus compliqué...

Les dix jours passèrent rapidement mais à terme, Kurt avait finit de peaufiner les détails, ces dix jours n'ayant été rythmés que par les interventions de Sam Evans jusqu'à ce que Puck ne l'empoigne par le col et lui dise qu'il avait beau être le meilleur architecte après Quinn, il ne manquerait pas de lui mettre son poing dans la figure si il continuait. À partir de ce moment, Sam s'enferma dans un mutisme bien agréable.

Mais ça y était, les dix jours étaient passés et ils regardaient tous Anton Smith, allongé sur un fauteuil avec une grosse bosse sur le crâne. Santana fit les dernières recommandations.

"Je vous rappelle, quand vous entendez la musique Don't stop believing (italique), ça veux dire qu'il reste dix secondes avant que l'on vous réveille, d'accord ? Le sédatif est puissant alors évitez de vous faire tuer, vous tomberez dans les limbes et surtout, bonne chance à tous."

Ils acquiescèrent et tendirent le bras tandis qu'Arty leur mettait les perfusions de sédatif dans leurs veines.

Arty planta à chacun une aiguille dans le bars et les regarda s'endormir les uns après les autres.

Il soupira en songeant que certains resteraient endormis durant des mois alors que pour lui, cela ne durait que douze minutes.

* * *

Niveau 1 : Elle est bizarre des fois

Ils apparurent brusquement dans une petite pièce encombrée d'objets et de costumes.

"On est où là Rachel ?" demanda Mike.

"Dans les coulisses d'un théâtre de Brodway, dit la brune d'un air surexcité, je vous explique le plan, Blaine tu va t'assoir à côté de Smith dans la pièce d'a coté qui est une salle de théâtre, normalement il est au troisième rang à droite, tu y va déguisé en Amber Green, sa femme d'accord ?"

Blaine acquiesça et Rachel pût continuer à expliquer son plan.

Blaine/Amber était assis à côté de son "fiancé", habillé d'une longue robe rouge qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé très chic mais pas vraiment sur lui. Il s'évertuait à chuchoter de temps en temps à l'oreille de Smith à quel point il adorait cette comédie musicale et combien l'actrice était belle et dansait bien, allant jusqu'à s'autoriser un applaudissement frénétique quand elle réussit un pas de danse particulièrement ardus.

Smith lui chuchota à un moment :

"Arête chérie, tout le monde nous regarde"

Blaine haussa les épaules et continua de regarder les acteurs avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr que tout le monde le regardait, il était un intrus dans son esprit. Heureusement ni lui ni Rachel n'avaient intervenus sur suffisamment de choses pour être attaqués. Quand il avisa que dix minutes étaient passés, il fit mine de s'évanouir.

"Amber ! cria Smith, quelqu'un peut il m'aider ? demanda t'il"

Aussi-tôt, Sam et Mike se levèrent et l'aidèrent à porter Blaine grimé en "Mademoiselle Green".

"Je connais un endroit calme, dit Sam en la portant vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dès qu'ils eut ouvert la porte, Puck se jeta sur Smith et lui enfonça une aiguille diffusant du somnifère dans le bras, le faisant sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Tu es obligé d'être toujours aussi brutal ?" demanda Sam tandis que Blaine se remettait sur ses deux pieds, son apparence redevenue normale.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité non ?" dit Quinn d'une voix calme intimant à Sam de se taire.

"Bon ! dit Rachel, c'est pas pour contrarier vos plans mais on a plus que trois quart d'heure alors dépêchez-vous !"

Ils sortirent le matériel et Rachel leur administra à tous leur dose de somnifère.

Ils sombrèrent tous dans le sommeil.

* * *

Niveau 2 : Nous somme différents.

Blaine se retrouva projeté avec les autres dans un grand bâtiment. Il regarda autour de lui avec un peu plus d'attention puis se tourna vers son petit-ami.

"Un magasin de fringues Kurt, sérieusement (italique) ?"

"Oui bon ça va Blaine, une des rares choses qu'ils n'ont pas en commun c'est leurs goûts pour la mode. C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour Nous sommes différents (italique). Tu va te mettre en la future, ou plutôt l'ex future madame Smith et essayer les habits que je te dirai, ok ?"

"Ok" répondit Blaine et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retransforma en la jeune femme blonde.

Quinn passa rapidement l'uniforme de sécurité que Kurt lui tendis et monta au second étage, l'endroit où était entassés les écrans de contrôle. Elle frappa à la porte et entra rapidement.

"C'est la relève" indiqua t'elle au vieil homme qui regardait les caméras.

"Quoi ? Mais je suis là que depuis deux heures" répliqua t'il.

"Oui mais c'est la nouvelle politique de la direction, improvisa t'elle rapidement, il parait que si on reste devant les écrans trop longtemps, on s'habitue à ce que l'on voit et l'on est moins réactif en cas d'événements bizarres"

"Ok, dit il d'un air peu convaincu en quittant la salle, bonne chance alors"

"Merci" répondit Quinn et elle se mis à chercher Anton Smith sur les écrans retranscrivant les images fournies par les caméras réparties sur les quatre étages.

Puck et Santana marchaient en faisant mine de regarder les habits disposés le long des rayons. Il fallait des personnes pour chaque étage et ils avaient décidé d'aller ensemble surveiller le niveau trois, Santana rechignant à se séparer de son garde du corps.

"Tu trouve pas qu'elle était canon Fabray habillée dans son uniforme de sécurité ?"

Santana hocha la tête en souriant et ajouta :

"C'est vrai que ça lui met ses fesses particulièrement en valeur, elle devrait mettre des pantalons moulant plus souvent et ce décolleté lui..."

Elle fut interrompue par la voix de Quinn qui retentis dans leurs oreilles.

"Débranchez vos micros au moins quand tu vous dites des conneries pareilles"

"Oups" répondit il alors que Santana éclatait de rire.

* * *

Rachel entendis que l'on frappait à la porte de la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Elle cria un "Les comédiens se changent" d'une voix forte et sortis son arme. Elle savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que les projections n'arrivent à ouvrir la porte, elle était repérée maintenant et il fallait à tout prix tenir jusqu'à ce que la musique d'Arty ne retentisse.

* * *

2.A.42.A.4 Blaine, toujours en blonde, accompagné de Kurt, déambulaient dans les rayons. Ce dernier attrapait quelques habits au passage que Blaine regardait d'un œil critique.

"Tu es sûr de prendre cette robe ? lui demanda t'il, je l'ai bien étudié et ce n'est pas le genre d'habits qu'elle met mon cœur"

"Je sais mais c'est le genre d'habits que son fiancé aime alors tu la met et tu agis exactement comme elle en montrant bien que cette robe ne te plaît pas du tout. Et puis, Blaine ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas mon cœur quand tu es comme ça, c'est perturbant je te jure"

"D'accord" répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

Au même moment, un grésillement se fit entendre et la voix de Quinn retentis dans leurs oreillettes.

"Je l'ai trouvé, il est au quatrième étage, vers l'ouest, Tina c'est pour toi"

"Je le vois !, répondit Tina au bout de quelques secondes, Kurt, Blaine, montez vite, j'ai l'impression que les projections commencent à me regarder bizarrement"

"On arrive" répondit Kurt en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Kurt aperçut Smith en premier, et les deux amoureux de rapprochèrent de l'homme rapidement sous le regard suspicieux des projections.

"Mon amour, dit Blaine en minaudant un peu, je t'ai cherché partout, regarde le vendeur que j'ai trouvé, il est formidable ! Tu m'accompagne aux cabines, il faut absolument que je te montre tout ça !"

"Euh...d'accord" dit Smith en la suivant.

Quinn observait les écrans de contrôle d'un air affairé. Kurt n'avait qu'une heure pour monter les différences entre Anton et Amber et pour le moment, il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Qui plus est, il faisait ressortir le fait qu'Amber n'écoutait pas son mari. Un petit malin ce Hummel, songea t'elle en le regardant montrer les habits à Smith avant de les passer à Amber. Soudain, Quinn aperçut deux personnes se dirigeaient vers eux avec une expression peu amène sur le visage.

"Kurt ! dit elle d'une voix affolée, Kurt il y à deux mecs louches qui se dirigent vers vous, Kurt, tu m'entends ?"

Kurt se retourna quand il entendis les appels de Quinn et ce qu'il vit faillit le glacer sur place. Karofsky et Azimio se dirigeaient vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

"Je dois y aller, dit Kurt, précipitamment, je vous laisse les habits, bon essayage" conclut il avec un grand sourire.

Il partit le plus vite possible de mettre à l'abris du regard de Smith et ouvris la première porte qu'il trouva, les toilettes. Il s'y réfugia et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut ouverte violemment par Karofsky.

"Alors, tapette, on va dans les toilettes des filles ?" lui lança Azimio.

"Remarque, c'est normal après tout, c'est un peu une fille aussi" ajouta l'autre avant que les deux ne s'esclaffent bruyamment d'un rire gras.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Kurt, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

"On s'est dit que peut être que si on te mettait la raclée de ta vie tu te déciderai enfin à devenir un vrai homme, pas vrai ?"

Karofsky s'avança et arma son bras mais Kurt ne lui laissa pas le temps de le frapper et lui enfonça son pied dans le ventre, ce qui le plia en deux.

"Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?" dit il.

"Tu va le regretter Homo, dit Azimio en avançant vers lui, tu vas prendre tellement cher que tu ne sera plus capable de bouger pendant des semaines"

Il s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant mais la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement et Tina pointa son flingue vers les deux garçons.

"Oh, du calme la chinoise, dit Karofsky, on va..."

Tina ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de finir et les abattis tous les deux froidement.

Kurt mot quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa respiration.

"Bordel Kurt, c'était quoi ça ?" cria Quinn dans leurs oreillettes.

"Je...je sais pas" répondit Kurt, c'était mon subconscient je pense.

"Tu veux dire que tu connaissait ces types ?" demanda Quinn.

Kurt hocha la tête avant de répondre :

"Oui"

"Putain Lopez ! T'es sensée récupérer toutes les infos sur le sujet ! Comment ça se fait que tu ignore qu'il peut utiliser les projections du rêveur ?"

"Les mecs qui l'ont formés sont des pros, ils n'ont rien laissé fuiter. J'ai déjà énormément galérée pour trouver autant d'infos en si peu de temps, d'accord ?"

"C'était ton boulot, tu..."

"Oh, on se calme la blonde, la coupa Sam, toujours dans son micro, Lopez est une incompétente, ok mais ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler maintenant, on lui mettra une raclée à la surface. Il faut qu'on passe à la suite du plan, on a déjà perdu trop de temps !"

Les autres ne répliquèrent pas et Tina se mit en tenue de sécurité et ils sortirent tous les deux de la cabine, croisant Mike qui alla à la cabine juste à gauche de celle où était Blaine.

Ils attendirent quelques temps puis Tina alla frapper à sa porte.

"Monsieur, ouvrez s'il vous plaît, monsieur, ouvrez !"

Smith tourna la tête vers elle et Mike sortis soudainement de la cabine, renversant Tina au passage et il partit en courant.

Tina poussa un soupire et se tourna vers Smith.

"Pfff, il viens souvent ici, on pense que c'est un handicapé mental mais on ne sais pas trop, vous l'avez vu arriver ?"

"Euh...oui" répondit Smith.

"Ça vous dérangerait de venir au poste de sécurité, on a besoin de votre déposition.

"Non non, répondit il l'appartement trop heureux d'échapper à l'essayage de sa femme, chérie, il faut que j'aille au poste de sécurité, je te laisse d'accord ?"

"Non attends, dit elle/il, je viens avec toi"

* * *

Rachel criait que les comédiens n'étaient pas près alors que les projections tambourinaient sur la porte, elle arma son flingue et entendis une voix criant :

"Sécurité, mademoiselle, veuillez ouvrir s'il vous plaît"

Et merde...songea Rachel en pointant le revolver vers la porte.

* * *

Ils poussèrent la porte de la pièce ou il y avait les écrans de contrôle et Quinn s'approcha d'eux.

"Asseyez-vous, dit elle, en tirant deux sièges. Smith et Blaine s'assirent et Quinn s'approcha d'eux en posant la main sur l'épaule de Smith, lui injectant le sédatif qu'elle avait déjà préparé.

Smith s'affala sur sa chaise et ne bougea plus.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa la place à Puck, Santana, Sam, Mike et Kurt qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Ok, dit Puck, on a sauvé les meubles sur ce coup ci. J'espère juste que les architectes qui vont suivre ont un subconscient moins chargé que celui d'Hummel"

Ils baissèrent tous la tête sans exception et Puck se dit que ça allait être une mission difficile.

"Bon ! dit Santana, asseyez-vous et préparez vous à partir dans le niveau inférieur, Chang, c'est toi qui t'en charge alors prépare toi !"

L'asiatique hocha la tête et imitât les autre en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Bon ! dit Kurt, je vous branche, attention 3...2...1"

* * *

Niveau 3 : Elle est méchante avec moi

Ils atterrirent dans une salle couverte de miroirs avec des barres en bois à environ un mètre du sol.

"Une salle de danse, Chang ? dit Sam, mais franchement, un théâtre de Broadway, un magasin de mode et une salle de danse ! C'est pas vous le sujet, c'est Smith !"

"Oh ça va Evans ! Répondit Mike, si tu avais lu la totalité du dossier, tu aurai vu que le sujet est nul en danse alors que sa copine excelle dedans alors pour la faire devenir méchante, il y a pas de meilleur décors"

Sam se tut une fois de plus.

"Bon, pour ce niveau il va falloir que tu imite deux personnages, tu crois que tu peux le faire ?"

"Tu peux marcher et parler en même temps ?" répondit Blaine d'un ton sarcastique.

Bon ! Dit Blaine, changé en une amie d'Amber, Kate. Il leur faisait ainsi face, une longue chevelure rousse éclairée par des yeux vert bouteille.

"Waaa Blaine tu es vraiment canon tu sais" dit Puck en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

"Oh la ferme" répondit il de sa voix normale en lui administrant une claque derrière la tête.

Il entra dans la salle, Smith était assis à même le sol, regardant autour de lui d'un air hébété.

"Salut Anton, dit Blaine d'une voix énergétique, alors, tu es prêt à apprendre à danser pour Amber ?"

* * *

Rachel entendis soudainement des coups de feu. Ça y étais, ils tiraient des coups de feu contre la porte et n'allaient pas tarder à entrer. Soudain, la porte explosa et trois personnes de la sécurité firent leurs entrée, armés de pistolets. Rachel ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et les abattus tous les trois et alla repousser la porte, consciente que les autres projections n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

Mike regardait Blaine évoluer d'un œil critique.

"Aïe aïe aïe, il ne sait pas danser" dit Mike d'un air soucieux.

"Tu n'aurai pas pût prévoir ?demanda Santana d'un air exaspéré, si tout foire à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerai pas, Chang !"

"Attends, c'est pas encore perdu, dit Mike précipitamment, ça paraîtra normal pour lui, Kate n'est pas une danseuse aussi douée qu'Amber. De plus il n'y connais rien en danse et il est en train de rêver donc il ne fera pas la différence. Par contre au moment où Amber va arriver et se mettre à danser, il y aura un problème"

"Sans blague" le coupa Sam.

"Il y aurait cependant une solution, poursuivit il comme si il n'avait rien entendus, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible"

"Dit toujours" lui dit Santana.

"Je suis un bon danseur, très bon danseur et je suis capable d'imiter le style de danse d'Amber. Par contre, je serai incapable d'imiter sa voix ou quoi que ce soit"

"Tu veux dire que tu entre dans la pièce, tu danse avec lui sans rien dire, puis tu sort. Blaine te remplace et dit ce que tu as à dire, oui ça peut marcher" estima Santana.

"Par contre, je suis incapable d'imiter l 'apparence de quelqu'un, dit Mike, alors si il y a une personne parmis vous qui a ne serais ce qu'une petite expérience de faussaire, ça serai très utile"

Quinn interrogea Santana du regard qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Quinn pris Mike par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin de la salle.

"Concentre toi ! lui dit Quinn, imagine que tu as la fille en toi et que tu la projette au dehors pour que tout le monde la voit"

Mike fit ce qu'elle demanda et dit :

"Ça donne quoi ?"

"Juge en par toi même" lui répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

Mike tourna la tête pour s'observer dans une des glaces qui recouvraient les murs et faillit s'étouffer en se voyant. Il était toujours le même si ce n'est une longue chevelure blonde qui descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos et un décolleté proéminent.

"Ok, admit-il, c'est pas encore ça"

Quand Blaine sortis de la pièce où était assis Smith, il faillit faire un bond en arrière en voyant Mike.

"Plutôt réussis, non ?" dit ce dernier d'une voix grave en secouant sa chevelure blonde.

"Pas mal, répondit-il en souriant, mais tu as intérêt à ne pas ouvrir ta bouche, sinon..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon choux, dit il avec toujours la même voix, je reviens"

Il passa par la porte et les autres continuèrent à l'observer et furent époustouflé par son talent.

"Il danse vraiment..." commença Tina

"Comme une fille" finit Puck alors que Quinn lui enfonçait son coude dans les cottes.

À ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa derrière eux et Puck se retourna.

"Les projections, j'en fait mon affaire, dit il en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Il s'approcha de la porte mais soudain, ce qui en sortis le cloua au sol. Il avait la réplique exacte de Tina en face de lui.

"C'est quoi...ce bordel" dit le grand brun à crête.

"Tu devrai la tuer" dit Quinn d'un ton neutre.

"Quoi ? Euh...oui" dit Puck avant de viser la projection avec son revolver et d'appuyer sur la détente.

"Bon Tina, dit Santana en se tournant vers l'asiatique, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu m'explique ?"

"J'en sais rien moi ! On est dans la tête de Smith, pas la mienne"

"Attends, dis Puck, pourquoi t'es dans le subconscient de ce type ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?"

"Non, jamais" répondit Tina.

"Alors comment tu explique que..."

"Bah c'est évident crétin à crête, le coupa Sam, c'est pas une projection de Smith mais de Chang.

On dirait que notre petite chinoise préférée à une touche avec Mikie" ajouta t'il pour la taquiner.

"Ouais, et apparemment une belle touche même", dit Santana en désignant les cinq répliques de Tina qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle de danse.

"Oh merde..."dit Puck en commençant à tirer au hasard sur les projections qui se jetaient sur eux.

Il en tua quatre mais la cinquième passa entre les balles et se jeta sur Tina.

"Et merde, dit Sam en s'écartant des deux filles qui se battaient, c'est laquelle la bonne ?"

"Comment tu veux qu'on le sache, répondit Quinn"

"Bon, dit Puck, on fait quoi ? On les tues toutes les deux ?"

"Non, dit Quinn, on peut pas, c'est Tina l'architecte du prochain niveau"

"Et il est vraiment important ? On peut pas le zappeur et passer directement au niveau cinq ?"

"Non, on peut pas, dit Santana, on fera ce qu'on a dit et on ne tuera personne, dit elle en fusillant Puck du regard"

"Heureusement que les murs sont insonorisés, dit Sam en regardant une des deux Tina tirer les cheveux de l'autre"

"Mais on fait quoi alors ?" demanda Puck qui supportait de moins en moins le fait de regarder les deux filles de battre sans rien faire.

"On compte les points, dit Santana en s'asseyant au sol, et j'espère sincèrement que tu va gagner Tina" ajouta t'elle.

Un "Ta gueule" étouffé parvint à ses oreilles.

* * *

Kurt était toujours debout au milieu des corps endormis. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

"J'espère que tu va bien..." lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille.

À ce moment la, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et il sortit, armant son pistolet.

* * *

Mike sortis de la salle de danse, plutôt content de sa performance et entra dans celle où ses complices se tenaient. Il mit un petit moment à admettre que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un tour mais non, il y avait bien Quinn, Santana, Puck, Sam et Blaine tranquillement assis par terre et en train de regarder deux Tina absolument identiques en train de se battre.

"Euh...c'est quoi _ça_ ?" finit-il par dire au bout de plusieurs secondes.

"_Ça_, dit Puck, c'est la raison pour laquelle tous ici présents détestons ton subconscient"

"Quoi ?" dit Mike alors que Blaine se levait, changé en Amber Green pour continuer le plan.

"Sérieusement mec, dit Sam, tu crois pas que tu pouvais trouver un meilleur moyen pour exprimer ton amour que de le projeter dans ce putain de niveau ?"

"Mais je suis pas amoureux d'elle !"

"Alors comment tu explique ça ?"

"Je la connaissais déjà avant, c'est une projection comme une autre, c'est tout"

"He bah tu devais vraiment bien la connaitre vu que comme tu peux le constater dans le coin supérieur droit de la pièce, c'est exactement la sixième qui viens ici"

Ne sachant que répondre, Mike préféra changer de sujet.

"Vous êtes obligé de rester la à rien faire, vous imaginez si la projection la tue ?"

"C'est à dire qu'on a pas vraiment d'autres solutions tu vois" dis Quinn d'un air neutre.

"Moi j'en avais une mais elle va pas te plaire" dit Puck avec un grand sourire.

"Bon, tant qu'on y es, tu crois pouvoir distinguer la vraie ?" dit Santana d'un air blasé.

Mike se concentra sur la bagarre et dit :

"Euh, oui mais je suppose que si je vous dis qu'elle était à droite il y a cinq secondes, ça vous aide pas ?"

"Non, pas vraiment" dit Quinn

"Bon ba va falloir que tu te débrouille tout seul mon grand !" dit Santana alors que Mike se dirigeait vers les deux Tina.

"Attention ! dit Sam, 3...2...1 Asian Fight !"

Blaine regardait la danse de Smith d'un air condescendant, il devait reconnaître qu'Amber devait avoir fait preuve de patience pour ne pas avoir dit avant à Smith qu'il était une calamité en danse.

"Alors ? demanda t'il, c'était comment ?"

"C'était...pas mal" dit Blaine avec le ton de celui qui ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit.

"Non mais sérieusement, dit Smith, je commence à m'améliorer, non ?"

"Oui" dit Blaine en fuyant son regard.

Il pensait avoir réussit à montrer son scepticisme et la réponse de Smith qui ne tarda pas à fuser le lui confirma :

"Amber, soit honnête, s'il te plaît, si tu n'a pas aimé, tu as le droit mais dit le moi, s'il te plaît"

"Non ! Je n'ai pas aimé et pour être honnête, je crois que tu ne t'améliorera à jamais"

Blaine attendis la réplique qui ne tarderai pas à venir.

Mike et Tina étaient haletants, le cadavre de la projection gisant à leurs pieds.

"Euh dit moi, dit Puck, t'as fait comment pour la reconnaitre ?"

"C'est mes projections, dit Mike, je suis entrainé à les reconnaitre"

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence et s'assirent pour admirer la dispute entre Smith et sa fausse fiancé qui devenait de plus en plus sérieuse.

Puck se glissa discrètement à côté de Mike et lui dit :

"Et la vrai raison maintenant ?"

Mike poussa un soupire, il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ne lui ait dit la vérité.

"Elle a changé de mascara il y a une semaine"

"Elle a changé de mascara, mec ? sérieux ?"

"Je savais que j'aurai pas dut le dire..."

"Mais non, c'est mignon c'est tout..."

"Oh tais toi..."

Il se reconcentra sur la dispute en face de lui, visiblement Blaine avait sortis les armes lourdes.

"Tu ne me soutiens jamais ! hurla Smith, tout ce que je fais n'est pas assez bien pour toi !"

"Ce n'est pas de la faute, tu es nul en tout !"

"Il y va pas un peu fort là ?" demandât il à Quinn qui semblait être la seule personne avec des compétences de faussaire dans le groupe.

"Non, lui dit elle, il est suffisamment énervé pour ne plus faire beaucoup attention à ce qui est réaliste"

"De toutes façons, tu n'est qu'un raté !" cria Blaine.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'est sensé dire une future femme à son futur mari !"

"Eh bien fait avec !" dit "Amber" en le giflant violemment.

Smith s'écroula lourdement au sol et ne bougea plus.

Puck commenta :

"Waaa ! Je ne pensait pas que Blaine avait autant de force !"

"Il avait un somnifère dans la main, crétin" commenta Sam.

Ils se déployèrent autour du corps et plongèrent encore plus loin dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Niveau 4 : Elle ne m'aime pas

Blaine ouvris les yeux à plas-ventre sur un tapis de mousse. Il roula sur le dos et vit qu'il était dans une forêt de pins dont les hautes cimes les protégeais du soleil. Il se mis debout et remarqua qu'ils étaient sur une montagne, avec à leur droite une sorte de grotte.

"C'est...c'est magnifique Tina !" dit Blaine avec des yeux émerveillés.

"Oui, c'est vraiment beau ! dit Puck, mais rassure moi, on va pas tomber sur des copies de Chang ?"

"À priori, non"

"Bon, c'est déjà ça, dit Santana, explique nous ce qu'on va faire alors"

"J'aurai besoin de Quinn sur ce coup là, comme faussaire"

"Mais j'ai pas étudié la psychologie de ses proches, c'est..."

"Je sais mais j 'ai déjà travaillé avec toi Quinn, et je sais aussi que tu as beaucoup de personnages en réserve, au cas où"

"Ok, tu veux que je me mette en quoi ?"

"Un mec, n'importe lequel, essaye juste de faire en sorte que Blaine ait un minimum envie de t'embrasser mais c'est tout"

"Je vais l'embrasser ?"

"Fait pas ta prude, Fabray, lui lança Santana, tu as déjà embrassé je ne sais combien de personnes en rêve !"

"Oui, mais un homo déguisé en fille, je dois reconnaître que c'est la première fois..."

"Bon, bref, dit Santana, je vous rappelle qu'on a environ une journée pour le convaincre qu'Amber ne l'aime pas sinon on aura pas assez de temps dans les autres niveaux alors au boulot !"

* * *

Mike arpentait la vaste salle en répétant des mouvements de danse et en réfléchissant.

Il avait peaufiné son plan pendant des jours, toutes les fois où Smith de rendait à cette salle de danse, c'était le soir et donc il n'y avait personne donc pas de projections. Mike aurait donc pût rester là pendant des heures sans craindre le moindre danger mais il y avait une faille dans ses plans, Tina.

Pourquoi était il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Se demandait il désespérément. Il jeta un regard sur la jeune asiatique allongée que le sol en train de dormir et un sourire attendris apparut sur son visage, elle était tellement belle quand elle dormais.

Un bruit brisa la magie du moment. Il releva la tête, et aperçut trois répliques de Tina qui marchaient vers lui d'un pas désarticulé. Pourquoi avaient elles l'air de zombies, Mike n'en savait absolument rien. Il pointa son arme devant lui, ferma les yeux et tira.

* * *

Blaine partis en courant, déguisé en Amber avec du matériel de randonnée. Tina lui avait indiqué la position approximative de Smith mais plus il attendais, plus il y avait de chance qu'il bouge.

Il arriva finalement en vue d'une petite tente posée sur le sol. Il passa la tête par l'ouverture et vit Smith allongé sur le matelas gonflable, les yeux ouverts.

"Salut mon cœur" dit la fausse Amber en lui souriant.

"Salut répondit l'autre, tu étais où ?"

"J'étais partie marcher un peu, tu dormais encore, tu te lève ?"

Ils déjeunèrent et replièrent la tente dans un environnement vert foncé que Blaine trouvait toujours aussi beau.

Ils marchèrent deux minutes quand Amber/Blaine montra un sentier qui serpentait le long de la montagne. Ils le suivirent pendant une ou deux heures sous le regard suspicieux des projections qui cette fois prenaient la forme de lapins ou d'écureuils, puis virent une forme assise contre le tronc d'un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils se concertèrent du regard et s'approchèrent de la forme immobile.

Quinn avait choisit pour personnage Tyler. Elle l'utilisait souvent sur des sujets féminins et jusqu'ici la peau hâlée, les muscles et les yeux bleus profonds du grand brun ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Elle marchais dans la forêt, cherchant le sentier que Tina lui avait décris et quand elle l'aperçut, le suivis sur quelques mètres puis s'assis, appuyé sur le tronc d'un arbre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendis des bruits de pas en direction de la gauche et compris que Blaine et Smith n'étaient pas loin. Elle camoufla son visage sous son chapeau et ne bougea plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle leva soudainement la tête et leur adressa un sourire.

"Bonjour, dit Quinn/Taylor d'une voix grave, vous faites le col ?"

"Euh...oui" répondit Smith.

"Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accorder un peu de compagnie ?"

"Non non" bougonna Smith à contre cœur et Blaine et Quinn échangèrent un regard entendus.

"C'est bien aimable à vous dit Quinn/Taylor en se levant et s'étirant, il tendis la main vers Smith et dit :

"Taylor"

Smith la saisit à contre cœur et dit :

"Anton"

"Enchanté, dit Taylor en se tournant vers Amber/Blaine, et cette ravissante jeune femme doit être..."

"Ma fiancé, le coupa Smith, Amber"

"Ravis de vous connaître Amber" dit Quinn d'un ton volontairement exagéré.

"Moi de même, Taylor" répondit Blaine sur le même ton.

"Allez, en route !" dit Smith, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Kurt se tenait face à la projection, dans le couloir. Il trembla en reconnaissant la femme qu'il avait vue maintes fois sur des photos. Il secoua la tête, pointa son pistolet vers elle et tira. Il s'approcha doucement et murmra :

"pardon maman…"

* * *

"Pratique, cette tour" commenta Puck.

Tina avait installé un ascenseur caché des regards qui menait jusqu'en haut de la montagne où siégeait une tour de verre qui donnait une vision panoramique sur tout le paysage. Ils pouvaient ainsi observer les trois compagnons progresser sur le sentier.

Soudain, Santana remarqua quelque chose de bizarre.

"Euh...Tina ? appela t'elle, c'est qui ce type ?"

Tina tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait Santana et pâlit brusquement.

"Tina ? demanda Santana, Tina ça va ?"

"Oui oui, dit elle, laissez, je m'en occupe."

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en tenue de camouflage et Santana esquissa un pas en avant pour aller l'intercepter mais Sam posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et se dirigea vers Tina.

"Si il y a le moindre problème tu nous appelle hein ?" dit le blond en lui collant une grande claque dans le dos qui la fit grimacer.

"Oui oui, vous inquiétez pas" dit elle en descendant de la tour.

Quand elle fut en bas, Santana se tourna vers Sam :

"Tu lui a fait quoi à l'instant ?"

"Oh rien, je lui au juste collé un micro dans le dos"

"Ah...bonne idée, dit elle. Bon, Puck ! Tu pointe ce type avec un snipper et si il fait le moindre geste suspect, tu lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux"

"Oui m'dame" dit Puck en se mettant en position.

"Bon, elle arrive à sa hauteur, j'active le micro" dit Santana.

"Salut Tina" dit le type.

"La ferme ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

"Je me suis dit que mon asiatique préférée pourrait difficilement survivre aussi longtemps sans ceci..." dit il en agitant un sachet de poudre blanche sous son nez.

"Non, barre toi ! J'en ai plus besoin maintenant, je m'en suis sortie. Alors cesse de venir le pourrir mes rêves !"

"Si tu rêve encore de moi c'est que tu en as besoin Tina. Allez vas-y ! Souviens toi comme la vie paraît facile après...Tu as juste à te laisser aller"

"Je t'ai dit de partir !" cria Tina et elle pointa son revolver sur le type et tira.

Dans la tour, Puck baissa le fusil et dit :

"Voilà qui règle la question..."

"Oui, dit Sam, je ne savais pas qu'elle est..."

"Était" corrigea Santana.

"Ça explique pourquoi elle a disparut de la circulation pendant cinq ans et qu'on ai eu autant de mal à la retrouver" commenta Puck.

"J'espère qu'elle ne cache pas d'autre secrets de ce genre, on aura déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer le subconscient de Quinn..."

"Quel subconscient ?" demanda le blond, intéressé par les propos de l'hispanique.

"Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-elle sèchement, tu t'arrête au niveau d'au dessus alors ça ne te regarde pas !"

"Ça va, du calme…" dit le blond en se renfrognant alors que Tina les rejoignait.

* * *

Rachel avait déjà tué des dizaines de projections habillés en personnel du théâtre dont les corps s'entassaient devant l'entrée.

Elle soupira et soudainement, entendis un bruit à l'extérieur et vit une dizaine de personnes avec une attitude de malfrat marcher vers le théâtre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment prévus ça, songea t'elle en abattant un membre de la sécurité sans même le regarder. Elle songea que se mettre au premier étage présentait de multiples avantages tandis que les malfrats disparaissaient de son champs de vision.

* * *

Smith, Blaine et Quinn, tous les deux dans leurs personnages respectifs avaient marchés toute la journée et se reposaient maintenant autour d'un feu de camp. Tylor et Amber faisaient mine de se rapprocher sous le regard de plus en plus jaloux de Smith. Soudain, il craqua et dit :

"Cette journée de marche m'a épuisé, je vais me coucher, tu viens mon cœur ?"

"Je vais rester un peu dehors, merci"

"Ok..." dit Smith, n'ayant plus d'autres choix maintenant que d'aller se coucher en laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls à seuls.

Ces derniers attendirent quelques secondes puis Blaine chuchota assez fort pour que Smith entende :

"Pourquoi es tu intervenus Tylor ? Tu étais sensé nous suivre de loin et me retrouver que le soir"

"Désolé Amber, récita Quinn, j'avais du mal à me passer de toi toute une journée"

"C'est mignon mais maintenant Anton se doute de quelque chose"

"Tu dis toi même qu'il est trop bête pour ce soucier de quoi que ce soit, embrasse moi mon cœur"

Blaine s'exécuta et ils s'embrasèrent durant de longues minutes. Quinn jeta un coup d'oeil discret vers la tente et remarqua que Smith les observait à la dérobée, parfait, se dit elle.

Ils se reculèrent et Blaine se blottis dans les bras de Quinn puis dit :

"Redis moi comment on sera dans dix ans"

"Ton père sera sans doutes trop sénile pour s'occuper d'avec qui tu te mariera, alors tu pourra divorcer de ton futur mari et nous seront à nouveau ensembles, heureux"

Blaine réeembrassa Quinn et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant quelques minutes.

En haut de la tour, les heur parleurs diffusaient la conversation enregistrée et lorsqu'ils se réembrasserent, Sam vit une larme rouler le long de la joue de Santana. Il adressa un regard surpris à Tina mais elle fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas mieux que lui alors que Puck allait enlacer la Latina par derrière, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas claires ici...se dit le blond.

Quinn et Blaine se câlinaient toujours sous l'oeil critique de Tina, Sam, Puck et Santana quand un hurlement se fit entendre à leur droite. Ils tournèrent la tête et aperçurent un ours immense au pied de la tour.

"Oho... dit Sam, je préférait quand c'était des écureuils"

"Ils commencent à envoyer du lourd ces bâtards" commenta Puck en l'abattant.

"Bon, faudrait peut être y aller non ? dit Santana, je conçoit que Tylor soit mignon mais si on les laisse comme ça, ils vont se chopper des escarres à force"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils arrivèrent en vue de la tente et Quinn et Blaine les rejoignirent rapidement sous leur apparence normale.

"Mission accomplie..." dit Blaine.

"On a vu ça..." commenta Puck en dégoupillant une grenade qu'il fit doucement glisser jusqu'à la tente.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes et une épaisse fumée blanche en sortis. Ils attendirent une minute de plus et Puck et Sam s'approchèrent, équipés de masques à gaz et le portèrent sans cérémonie par les bras et les jambes.

Ils rentrèrent tous à la tour, Smith se balançant au grès des mouvements de Sam et Puck. Quand ils commencèrent à fatiguer, Santana et Blaine les relayèrent et ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied de la tour. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter quand les buissons à leur droite se déchirèrent et qu'un loup en sortis, se jetant sur Quinn qui s'effondra sous le poids de la bête.

"Merde !" cria Puck en se jetant dans la bataille.

Les poings et les poils volaient de toutes part. Les autres de reculaient, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et soudain le combat cessa.

Puck se releva le premier et balança la masse de poils inerte dans les buissons. Il s'approcha de Quinn, immobile au sol et la pris dans ses bras.

Il la souleva sans effort et dit :

"À la tour, vite !"

Ils allèrent le plus vite possible en haut de la tour et Puck posa Quinn au sol tandis que Tina allait chercher de quoi la soigner.

Santana s'approcha de la blonde et vit qu'elle était inconsciente. Son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique et son bras droit portait les marques d'une morsure inquiétante.

Tina lui examina le bras rapidement et dis :

"Bon ça va, ce n'est pas trop grave. Je vais lui faire un bandage et ça devrai aller, de toutes façons il faut que vous continuiez alors branchez-vous et je m'occuperai d'elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans protester et Tina les envoya dans le niveau inférieur. Quand ils furent tous endormis elle s'approcha de Quinn et commença à passer de la pommade anti-douleur sur son bras avant de lui faire un bandage. Elle ne pourrait pas tirer mais au moins ça ne devrai pas trop l'handicaper.

* * *

Niveau 5 : Je serai plus heureux sans elle

Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de ruche géante. Partout des jeux vidéos étaient installés, les écrans diffusaient des matchs de foot de différentes équipes et on pouvait voir un écriteau au dessus de cinq tonneaux alignés dans un coin disant : _Bière à volonté ! Venez vous servir !_ . Au milieu de la pièce, sur une table dansaient deux filles en tenue plus que légère.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" dit Quinn en regardant autour d'elle.

"Ça ma belle, dit Sam en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, c'est le paradis des mecs !"

"Moi personnellement, j'appellerai pas vraiment ça un paradis..." dit Blaine en regardant un trentenaire bedonnant tirer sur un écran avec une fausse mitraillette.

"C'est parce que t'es pas un vrai mec, c'est tout mais Smith il adore lui !"

"Bon, he bien si il adore je suppose que c'est le principal, dit Santana en ignorant la stupidité de la phrase du blond, au fait Quinn, ça va ?"

"Un peu mal au bras, dit Quinn en désignant son bandage, mais sinon, ça va. Il s'est passé quoi d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens de rien"

"Pour résumer, dit Puck, un loup t'es tombé dessus et j'ai du aller lui régler son compte à main nue mais tu as survécu"

"C'est l'essentiel ! dit Quinn alors que Sam la regardait d'un air ahuris, on fait quoi maintenant ?"

* * *

Une montagne de cadavre gisaient devant la porte de la salle de danse et Mike continuait à tirer, de plus en plus de Tina zombifiées convergeant vers lui. Il arma son fusil pour la énième fois et tira, la pile de cadavres gagna un nouveau membre.

* * *

Blaine se dirigea vers Smith qui réduisait des aliens à néant sur son jeux vidéos à l'aide de lasers hors du commun.

Il s'était changé en Jordan, le meilleur ami de Smith. Grand, blond, les cheveux ébouriffés et des lunettes rétros sur le visage, il incarnait parfaitement dans l'esprit de Blaine le geek, voir le boulet. Il s'approcha de Smith et lu administra une immense claque virile dans le dos, ce qui le fit bondir.

"Ah, Jordan ! dit Smith, t'es prêt pour que je te mette la raclée de ta vie ?"

"C'est quand tu veux Antounet !" dit il en se jetant sur le siège libre à côté de Smith.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Quinn et Santana regardaient les deux garçons d'un air dépité.

"Et on est sensé rester ici pendant combien de temps ?" demanda Quinn à Sam.

"Bah je sais pas moi...jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa copine est une chieuse et que la vie est bien plus belle quand tu es célibataire"

"Tiens, ils changent de jeu" commenta Santana pour changer de sujet.

"Ah oui, dit Puck en plissant les yeux, je connais, c'est pas un jeu où il faut jouer à quatre ?"

"Tout à fait, dit Sam en se levant, ce serai dommage qu'ils ne puisse pas jouer car personne ne veux bien les affronter non ?"

"Oui, dit Puck en se levant à son tour, allons les aider, il en va de la réussite de la mission"

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de rejoindre les deux amis sous le regard atterré de Quinn et Santana.

* * *

Tina surveillait tout le secteur du haut de sa tour. Elle avait déjà utilisé ce genre de rêve et la tour avait l'avantage de la protéger efficacement contre les attaques, de plus elle pouvait y mettre tout ce dont elle avait envie. Elle croqua dans une barre chocolatée et abattis un ours qui baillait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Elle devrai y rester plusieurs jours alors autant que ce soit confortable. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut une dizaine de loups qui se rapprochaient de la tour de façons furtive. Smith commence à envoyer du lourd, songea t'elle en armant son fusil.

* * *

5.A.3 "Je sens que ce niveau va être long..."commenta Santana en regardant les quatre garçons en train de boire une bière en bavant devant une des filles qui dansaient sur la table devant eux.

Soudain, elles virent Sam se glacer et elles tournèrent la tête dans la même direction que lui.

Sur un des écrans qui diffusait habituellement du foot-ball, une autre image était apparus. Elles plissèrent les yeux et virent un adolescent blond d'environ seize ans qu'elles reconnurent comme étant Sam à côté de ses parents et ses frères et sœur qui se faisaient visiblement mettre à la porte de chez eux.

L'image se brouilla et sur le prochain tableau, Sam était seul, assis dans une ruelle en train de faire la manche. Son visage était assez fatigué et il semblait avoir dix ans de plus que le Sam qu'ils connaissaient.

Quinn hésitait à détourner la tête, consciente que ces images ne la regardaient absolument pas, pire, violait la vie privée de son coéquipier mais elle sentait que ces images expliquait une bonne partie du caractère difficile du blond alors sa curiosité pris le dessus et elle ne pût détourner les yeux et regarda la scène jusqu'au bout.

Les gens passaient à côté de lui sans le voir, tel un meuble. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, un groupe de personne s'arrêta cependant à sa hauteur et commença à lui parler. Elle ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils lui disaient mais elle se doutait que ce ne devait pas être amical. Au bout d'un moment Sam se leva et semblait commencé à leur répondre mais l'un d'eux lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac et Sam chuta à terre. Ils lui donnèrent des coups de pieds pendant plusieurs secondes insupportables puis partirent en courant. Sam se redressa alors, le visage en sang alors que les passants continuaient à passer devant lui dans l'indifférence la plus totale. L'image disparut alors et le match de foot repris.

* * *

Rachel était tranquillement assise quand soudain, la vitre de la pièce ou elle était explosa, laissant passer un malfrat, armé d'un poing américain. Rachel dirigea son flingue vers eux et commença à tirer mais visiblement, ils portaient des gilets pare balles.

Ok, songea Rachel, tu veux du combat au corps à corps, et bien tu va en avoir. Sans plus réfléchir, Rachel se jeta sur l'homme et tenta de lui coller son poing au visage. L'homme para et tenta de lui administrer un coup de son poing américain mais Rachel l'évita sans mal. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se remis en garde. Elle voulut lui donner un coup de pied mais il lui attrapa la cheville et la projeta en arrière, la faisant chuter sur un revolver. Elle s'en saisit discrètement mais cette fois ci ne fit pas la même erreur et visa directement dans la tête en disant :

"Essaye de l'arrêter celle-là"

La tête de l'homme explosa et Rachel se rapprocha. Elle avait la curieuse impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son poing et elle trouva que l'homme avait décidément une forme de poing américain plus que bizarre. Elle se pencha et reconnut la forme d'une étoile.

* * *

"Tu crois que ça va encore durer longtemps ?" demanda Quinn à Santana tandis que les mecs entamaient une énième partie de foot virtuel.

"Santana ?" répéta t'elle vu que la brune ne répondait pas.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et Santana se retourna brusquement.

"Aïe, qu'es ce qu'il y à Fabray ?"

"Je rêve, répondit Quinn, tu regardais les strip-teaseuses ?"

"Écoute, tenta de se justifier Santana, tu n'est pas la seule qui s'ennuie ici alors j'essaie de m'occuper comme je peux d'accord ?"

"D'accord..." dit Quinn d'un air désespéré en se tenant le bras.

"Tu as mal à ta morsure ?" demanda Santana en remarquant son geste.

"Un peu...répondit elle mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller"

"Tu peux tenir un flingue ?"

"Non, reconnus Quinn, mais..."

"Donc ça va pas" la coupa Santana en haussant un sourcil à la vue de Smith qui entraînait Blaine/Jordan dans une accolade virile.

"Euh...Santana, dit soudain Quinn, c'est pas les types de la ruelle de tout à l'heure ?"

Santana tourna la tête et reconnut effectivement les agresseurs du blond.

"Oh merde...si ils se battent avec Sam devant Smith, c'est foutus, attire les par là"

"Moi ? Mais comment ?"

"Je sais pas improvisé, montre tes seins ou..."

Elle fut interrompue par une claque de Quinn à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Ok j'ai compris, j'y vais..." dit Santana en se levant.

Elle marcha vers le groupe de trois personnes et passa devant eux de la manière la plus lascive possible en laissant trainer négligemment sa main sur la poitrine de l'un d'entre eux.

"Hey mademoiselle, dit l'un d'eux, un verre ça vous tente ?"

"Oui mais j'ai un problème, répondit Santana, je suis accompagnée d'une amie et ça m'embêterait vraiment de devoir la laisser seule. C'est la fille assise à la table là-bas" dit elle en désignant Quinn qui la fusilla du regard.

"Oh mais pas de problème ma belle, dit l'un d'entre eux, tes désirs sont des ordres" et ils se rapprochèrent tous de la table ou était assise Quinn et tirèrent les chaises en s'asseyant bruyamment.

"Alors mes jolies, comment vous appelez vous ?"

"Quinn et Santana" répondit la brune en montrant successivement l'architecte puis elle du doigt.

"Enchanté, et que font deux belles filles comme vous dans ce lieu de débauche ?"

"Oh pas grand chose, répondit Quinn, on tue"

Elle sortis un couteau de sa ceinture avec sa main valide et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de son agresseur le plus proche. Santana fit de même avec les deux autres puis adressa un sourire au trentenaire qui les regardai en lui faisant signe qu'ils avaient trop bus puis se tourna vers Quinn.

"Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On avait enfin une occupation dans ce rêve pourris et toi tu fout tout en l'air !"

"T'as pas mieux comme occupation, franchement ?"

"Non, justement ! En plus tu les a même pas laissés nous offrir à boire !"

"La bière est gratuite, je te rappelle..."

"Oui mais il faut quand même aller la chercher"

* * *

Tina avait maintenant sortis l'artillerie lourde et tirait sur les loups et les ours qui arrivaient vers elle avec un bazooka. Voir les arbres tomber un peu partout lui faisait mal au cœur mais ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Quand les bêtes sauvages commencèrent à gagner du terrain, Tina n'hésita plus et appuya sur le bouton faisant sauter toutes les charges de dynamite qu'elle avait enfouis dans le sol en construisant le rêve. Un silence de mort s'installa sur le paysage dévasté quand Tina entendis des cris venant d'au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et aperçut des aigles qui fondaient sur elle.

Et merde...se dit elle en sortant son revolver.

* * *

Après ce qui leur sembla être des jours d'ennuis (ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs bien que pour des raisons psychologiques elles préfèrerent ne pas regarder leur montre à ce niveau), Quinn et Santana virent Smith, Blaine/Jordan, Puck et Sam se diriger vers leur table En effet, ils tirèrent chacun une chaise et s'installèrent à côté d'elle, marquant le commencement de la phase deux du plan.

"Je vous présente donc Quinn et Santana, nos deux amies super hot"

"Bonjour, dit Smith, mais que font donc deux filles comme vous dans ce lieu de débauche ?"

"Oh pas grand chose, répondit Quinn non sans adresser à Santana un sourire entendus, on tue...le temps"

"Allala, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de piste de danse, dit Blaine/Jordan, je vous y aurait volontiers emmener faire un tour"

"Mais euh...et Mélissa ?" demanda Smith.

"Quoi Mélissa ? Elle est pas là de toutes façons et puis je sais que de son côté, ça ne la dérange pas de danser de temps en temps avec un bel inconnus"

"Et ça te dérange pas ?"

"Non, je lui fait confiance et elle aussi. Et puis danser, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Après, j'évite d'inviter des filles devant elle et de toutes façons je préfère danse avec elle mais quand elle n'est pas là, ça ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi ? Tu fait comment toi avec Amber ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je pourrais pas danser avec d'autres filles comme ça...et puis si Amber l'apprenait, je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait"

"Mais c'est nul ça ! dit Blaine qui, pour avoir suffisamment étudié Amber Green, savait que jamais elle ne lui en tiendrai rigueur pour ça, vous n'avez aucune liberté alors !"

"C'est pas vrai, elle me laisse aller ici par exemple"

"Ah oui ? Et c'était quand la dernière fois que tu y es allé ?"

Smith resta muet et Blaine/Jordan l'acheva :

"Jamais ! Tu es obligé d'attendre qu'elle parte en voyage d'affaire pour faire ce que tu veux, tu es même obligé de lui mentir !"

"Mais tu peux pas comprendre ! Les gars, comment ça se passe avec vos copines ?" dit il en se tournant vers Puck et Sam d'un air paniqué.

"Ça se passait mal avec la mienne, dit Puck, un peu comme toi en fait, alors j'ai préféré tout arrêter, je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de relations."

"Moi, dit Sam en passant un bras autour des épaules de Quinn qui lui jeta un regard assassin, ça se passe plutôt bien, comme tu peux le voir..."

"Ta copine viens avec toi ici ?" dit Smith d'un air éberlué.

"Ça existe les filles qui aiment les jeux vidéos, hein Quinnie ?"

"Tu as vraiment de la chance...dit Smith d'un air envieux, j'aimerai vraiment que ma copine soit comme toi..."

"Bon allez, dit Puck qui sentait que Quinn allait tuer l'autre blond, ne nous attardons pas trop, je n'ai toujours pas pris ma revanche au jeu de tout à l'heure."

* * *

0.B.1 Arty remua sur son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Encore six minutes. C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement des fois...se dit il.

* * *

Ils jouaient depuis longtemps maintenant et les deux filles n'en pouvaient plus. Soudain, ils emmenèrent Smith vers une sorte de cabine avec écris "hors service" (italique) au dessus et l'endormirent avant de le faire glisser dans ladite cabine. Quinn veut qu'elle allait pousser un cri de joie et les deux filles les rejoignirent.

Sam se glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine, suivit de Puck puis Blaine.

Santana se demanda comment ils allaient tous rentrer dans une si petite cabine et passa la tête par l'ouverture. Elle vit une trappe dans le sol et la tête de Blaine qui disparaissait par l'ouverture.

Elle le suivit et arriva dans une pièce carrée où les trois garçons les attendaient.

"Alors les filles, sympa ma salle de jeu hein ?"

"C'est un des endroits les plus machistes et ennuyeux je j'ai jamais vue de ma vie" répondit Santana d'une voix neutre tandis que Quinn acquiesçait.

"Rooooh mais t'es pas drôle aussi, bon vous êtes prêts ?" demanda Sam.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la seconde plus tard, étaient partis dans le dernier des rêves.

* * *

Niveau six : je ne l'aime pas

Blaine sentis la mer lui lécher les pieds et se rendis compte qu'il était allongé sur du sable chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et se remis debout en chancelant. Il vit les autres faire de même et regarda autour de lui. Plage de sable blanc, cocotiers et eau bleu turquoise, Quinn n'avait pas lésiné sur le paradisiaque !

"Waaaa, c'est magnifique ! C'est quoi cet endroit ?"

"La Thaïlande, Puck, dit Quinn en souriant, le lieu de leur premier voyage en amoureux"

"Et pour le convaincre à quel point il ne l'aime pas, tu l'emmène dans un coin comme ça où leurs vacances n'ont pût être que parfaite ?! Mais ça va jamais marcher !"

"Non, justement Puck, il faut qu'il se rappelle à quel point il était heureux avant pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne l'est plus maintenant. Enfin avant les cinq rêves précédents il l'était mais plus maintenant.

J'ai séparé le rêve en plusieurs segments, chacun représentant une étape importante de sa vie avec Amber.

Premièrement, la soirée où ils se sont rencontrés, deuxièmement le voyage en Thaïlande et troisièmement, sa demande en mariage. J'ai installé une sorte de train qui va passer le long des trois segments en s'arrêtant devant de temps en temps.

Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de copier Smith, j'ai utilisé ce que j'ai vu dans les niveaux précédents pour créer une sorte de projection de Smith, issue du conscient cette fois. Ce ne sera pas très ressemblant mais il est à un tel niveau de rêve que ça devrai marcher et il devrai vraiment croire que c'est un de ses souvenirs.

Ensuite, il y a un quatrième segment représentant la gare de San Francisco"

* * *

4.B.3 Les oiseaux arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux vers Tina mais cette dernière arrivait à les contenir sans problèmes jusqu'à présent. Les Ours avaient repris leur assaut mais ils restaient bien facilement maî pensait qu'elle ne devrai pas avoir trop de problèmes pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du rêve quand le bruit d'un objet chutant au sol se fit entendre à sa droite. Elle tourna lentement la tête et aperçut un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Comment était il arrivé là ?

* * *

Santana, Puck et Quinn enfilaient leurs tenues de garde du corps avant d'entrer dans la soirée où le faux Smith et Blaine déguisé en Amber étaient déjà là, dansant tous les deux. Ils firent comme Quinn avaient prévus et se déployèrent dans la salle, surveillant tout comportement suspect des projections. Du coin de l'oeil, Santana vit le train arriver le long des rails suspendus et s'arrêter devant les vitres.

"Il est là" chuchota t'elle dans son micro à Puck et Quinn.

Elle savait que ce niveau durerai trois mois environ et espérait que les projections ne se montreraient pas trop violente ici car il fallait absolument que Smith se sente comme plongé dans son souvenir.

Elle continuait à surveiller les deux tourtereaux quand elle entendis Quinn dire "Urgence" dans son micro.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un homme empoigner le bras de Quinn. Sans hésiter, elle lui enfonça son pistolet sous la gorge et tira sans que son arme n'émette le moindre son. Un des nombreux intérêts de travailler avec la meilleure architecte était d'ajouter des objets qui n'existaient pas dans la réalité, chose que seuls les experts en ce domaine savaient faire.

Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et Santana dit :

"Je me demande pourquoi tu nous a appelé, malgré ton bras tu arrive très bien à te débrouiller toute seule"

"C'était au cas où..." répondit Quinn d'une voix blanche.

"Quinn, ça va pas ?" demanda Santana d'une voix inquiète.

"Non, rien je...c'est mon bras, d'accord ?"

"D'accord" répondit Santana.

Elle se rapprocha de Puck et lui dit : "Si Q commence à perdre le contrôle, on est mal..."

* * *

1.B.6 Rachel était toujours assise, près de son arme quand quatre projections entrèrent par la fenêtre, pointant leur arme vers elle.

Sachant qu'elles n'aurait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, elle sortis une grenade et la lança sur eux. Ils furent projetés en arrière, perçant de grands trous dans la façade du bâtiment. Immédiatement, des hommes armés restés en bas en profitèrent pour envoyer des rafales de balles dans la pièce.

Ça, je l'avait pas prévu, songea Rachel. Elle rampa du mieux qu'elle pût et disposa divers objets devant ses compagnons endormis pour les protéger un minimum des balles.

* * *

La fête était finie et s'était soldée par un magnifique baiser entre le faux Smith et Amber/Blaine et ils couraient maintenant vers la plage pour la prochaine étape. Quinn songeait que Santana avait bien fait de laisser Kurt au second niveau sinon il se serai sans doutes étouffé devant la quantité de personnes que Blaine avait embrassé durant la mission.

Ils se séparèrent pour bien les surveiller quand Quinn entendis un bruit à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et se figea. Elle connaissait trop bien cette silhouette et ces cheveux blonds. Elle voulut appeler Santana et Puck mais sa voix resta dans sa gorge et elle regarda l'homme approcher sans rien faire.

"Bonjour Quinnie, dit l'homme, ça fait longtemps"

"Papa..."

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente tira Arty de ses réflexions. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'ils étaient la-bas depuis onze minutes. Il mit les casques sur les oreilles de tout le monde et quand il ne resta que dix secondes, appuya sur le bouton plat, faisant résonner la musique dans les oreilles des dormeurs.

* * *

5.B.15.B.1 Les coups frappés sur la cabine de Sam étaient de plus en plus fréquents il soupira et appuya une énième fois sur le bouton annonçant un concours ou une promotion diverse. Il s'était arranger pour éviter le danger mais il pourrait difficilement éviter l'ennuis.

* * *

6.A.4 Puck regardait Le faux Smith et Blaine déguisé en Amber en train de flirter sur la plage et se dit que vraiment, vraiment (italique), il ne regrettait pas d'être la force de frappe. Au moins, il ne faisait pas des trucs stupide comme Blaine.

Il soupira et entendis le train arriver. C'était surprenant car normalement, le train passait d'abord devant Quinn qui aurait dut les prévenir. Il activa son micro et dit :

"Le train arrive Quinn, tu le vois ?"

Pas de réponses, juste des parasites. Puck commença à s'inquiéter et dit :

"Quinn ? Quinn tu m'entends ? Et merde ! Santana ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Quinn ne répond pas mais c'est peut être son micro qui es mal branché, je vais voir"

"Ok" répondit simplement Santana.

Puck se dirigea vers l'endroit où était sensé se trouver Quinn en pressant le pas. Il avait dit à Santana que son micro avait peut être un problème mais aucun des deux n'était dupe, le micro avait été imaginé par Quinn et tout fonctionnait toujours parfaitement, toujours. Si elle ne répondait pas c'est que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

Il surgit de derrière un mur de palmier et vit Quinn, à deux mètres de là avec un grand homme blond d'une cinquantaine d'année dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage. Il se rapprocha en courant quand l'homme gifla Quinn violemment. Puck ne réfléchis alors plus du tout et l'abattis d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il arriva près de Quinn, secoué par les sanglots et la pris dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi tu l'a tué ?" demanda t'elle d'une voix faible.

"Quoi ?" demanda Puck qui avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

"Pourquoi l'as tu tuer ?" répéta t'elle d'un ton plus assuré.

"Je sais pas moi, il t'a giflé, j'ai pas réfléchis. C'était qui ce type ?"

"Russell Fabray...répondit Quinn, autrement dit mon...père" elle avait le dernier mot d'une petite voix faible et mal assurée, comme si elle se demandait si cet homme était son vrai père.

"Tu n'a plus rien a craindre de lui et tu ne lui dois plus rien maintenant, répondit Puck, laisse toi en paix maintenant"

"Bien sûr que j'ai à craindre de lui !cria Quinn, il m'obsède dans tous les rêves ! Je ne peux pas être tranquille. Il me pourchassera sans doutes toutes ma vie ! Toute ma putain de vie !"

"Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire ! répondit Puck, tu es bien plus forte que ça ! Bien plus forte que _lui _! Tu es la plus formidable architecte du monde ! Une femme magnifique à l'exterieur comme à l'intérieur et plus important, une mère géniale pour ta fille ! Alors que lui, regarde dans quel état il t'a mis !"

"Arrête..." dit Quinn.

"Non Quinn, tu es quelqu'un de bien et-"

"ARRÊTE !" cria Quinn, je me suis mise dans cet état toute seule, d'accord ?! Je ne suis pas forte, je l'ai laisser me mettre dehors quand il a sut que j'étais enceinte ! Et quand je n'avais plus de quoi manger, je suis retourner ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il m'offre un toi, et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Il m'a aidé mais il me battais tout les soirs, _tout les soirs_ ! Et je ne me suis pas enfuis, je n'ai rien dit ! Ni à toi, ni à Santana alors que vous auriez été prêt à m'accueillir sans problèmes et je le savais ! Quand il m'a mis dehors une seconde fois car il en avais marre de tout ça, je n'ai rien dit non plus !"

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues maintenant et sa voix était à la limite de l'hystérie.

"Quand je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour vivre de sortir avec ce squatteur de quarante ans et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de moi le soir je n'ai rien dit non plus ! Je préféraient encore ça que d'affronter mes peurs et de vous dire en face que j'avais besoin de vous ! Alors ne dit pas que je suis forte ou que je suis quelqu'un de bien, c'est FAUX !"

Elle s'effondra que le sable en pleurant à chaude larmes. Puck se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Chuuuut Quinn, c'est bon, ça va aller"

Il parlait un peu dans le vide. Que dire à quelqu'un qui est brisé ainsi ? Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, son amie remonterait la pente. C'était impossible autrement. Tous ce qu'il lui avait dit, il le pensait et savait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Après le problème était que Quinn craquait pile au moment où ils allaient faire la mission la plus difficile de leur vie. Et Quinn était la rêveuse, elle allait se faire harceler par les projections qui lui rappèleraient continuellement son passé douloureux. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle endure ça.

Il brancha le micro et dit :

"Santana ?"

"Oui, Puck alors elle va bien ?"

"Oui, c'est bon, je suis avec elle. Mais les projections s'attaquent à elle. On va rester ensemble. De toutes façons on voit tout très bien avec seulement deux postes d'observation"

"D'accord, on fait comme ça répondit la latina qui se doutait bien que son amie ne devait pas être en très bon état"

Puck regarda le visage de Quinn et vit qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Il lui fit un sourire amical et la remis sur ses pieds avec douceur.

"Allez Blondie, il faut qu'on aime empêcher les projections de tout faire foirer"

* * *

Kurt arma son flingue et faisait face aux projections de plus en plus nombreuses qui arrivaient dans le couloir. C'était trop tôt, songeait t'il, il ne pourrait pas faire face encore longtemps. Il se replia dans le bureau et barricada la porte avec ce qu'il pût trouver en priant pour que cela tienne.

* * *

6.A.5 Santana regardait les deux tourtereaux flirter d'un air contrarié. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer plusieurs semaines ici et préférait encore la salle de jeux vidéos puant la testostérone que de regarder ça.

Elle poussa un soupire et vit un homme approcher sur sa droite. Elle l'abattit sans réfléchir puis se rapprocha de lui lentement. L'homme avait de toutes évidence des origines Thaïlandaises, donc c'était une projection de Smith. Elle activa son micro et dit :

"Première projection de Smith abattue, attention il ne va pas tarder à en avoir d'autres."

"Ok" répondit Puck et Santana ne fit pas de commentaire sur l'absence de réponse de la blonde.

* * *

Soudain, la musique retentis dans l'oreille de Rachel. Elle avait clinquantes secondes pour les faire revenir. Sans plus attendre, elle déclencha la musique dans les oreilles des dormeurs et elle

sortis une allumette, la craqua et la jeta en direction du détecteur de fumée dans le plafond.

* * *

Les copies de Tina continuaient à se jeter sur Mike et ce dernier avaient de plus en plus de mal à les contenir quand soudain la cloison entre les deux pièces s'effondra et une armée de zombies se jetèrent sur lui en criant.

Mike fut une rapide prière dans sa tête et sortis la mitraillette.

Mode rafale, donc...se dit-il.

* * *

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Les petits animaux détalent en entendant le sifflement du serpent noir et blanc.

Ce dernier se met sous un tapis de feuilles mortes et attends son heure. Il a faim, très faim mais il reste sous les feuilles, attendant qu'un animal quelconque passes à sa portée.

* * *

4.B.4 Les animaux avaient maintenant atteins la tour et l'attaquaient comme ils le pouvaient. La tour commençait à trembler et Tina était assise sur le sol, contemplant le sachet de poudre blanche d'un air fébrile.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devais pas mais le sachet l'appelait de tout son être. Et puis après tout, elle était dans un rêve, ça ne comptait pas.

Elle ouvrit le sachet et fit une ligne sur le sol puis elle pris la paille présente dans le sachet et aspira le tout par le nez.

* * *

Kurt était toujours devant la porte, un trou avait été dégagé maintenant à vingt centimètres environ du haut de la porte et il tentait d'envoyer des grenades à flash lumineux par ce trou pour les ralentir sans faire s'effondrer le bâtiment. Soudain, une musique lointaine lui parvint, il tenta de se concentrer mais elle disparut, peut être l'alerte d'Arty, se dit il. Il ne se trompait pas car quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard suivit celle de Rachel, beaucoup plus forte. Il abandonna alors la porte et se jeta sur le MP3, envoyant la musique dans les oreilles des dormeurs, attendus dix secondes et tira en direction des écrans de contrôle. Ceux-ci implosèrent tous les uns après les autres, envoyant des bouts de verres partout.

Cette décharge au moins, ils ne risquent pas de la louper, songea Kurt en se roulant en boule sur le sol.

* * *

6.A.7 Santana avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les assauts des projections. Elle se demandait comment Quinn avait pur suffisamment isoler l'ile et le train du bruit pour que ni la fausse Amber, ni Smith n'entendent la bataille qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Quinn et Puck qui retournaient à leur poste. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement, elle n'aurait pas pût tenir beaucoup plus longtemps sans eux. Ils reprirent leurs mitraillage de plus belle.

* * *

Mike continuait à tirer sur les copies de Tina quand une musique se fit entendre, c'était suffisamment fort pour provenir du niveau juste au dessus, Kurt le prévenait !

Il tira à l'aveuglette et enclencha la musique pour les autres. Et au bout du temps convenu, lança une grenade à déflagration sonore et se boucha les oreilles le plus fort possible.

* * *

Le serpent fut soudainement réveillé par un bruit de pas. Il resta immobile sous son tapis de feuille et regarda les deux paires de jambes devant lui qui avaient l'air bien appétissante. Il se rapprocha doucement en sortant ses crochets.

Jambe pâle, ou jambe brune ?

* * *

Tina était allongée sur le sol, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était bien. Elle n'entendais pas les cris d'animaux, les bruits répétés contre la tour qui tremblait franchement maintenant ni la musique de _Don't stop believing_ qui résonnait dans son cerveau. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais _quoi_ ?

Elle décida de s'en moquer et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Puck et Quinn mitraillaient les projections sans ciller, il en arrivait toujours plus et ils étaient rassurés que ce segment du rêve prenne bientôt fin et que bientôt, très bientôt, ils pourraient se rendre à la prochaine étape, la demande en mariage.

Quinn était un peu endolorie par sa position, qui sait depuis combien de temps ils tiraient, des heures ? Peut être même des jours entiers. Elle décida de marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de se remettre à tirer. Elle fit un pas en arrière et marcha sur un curieux tapis de feuilles mortes.

Puck tirait toujours quand il entendis un cri. Il se retourna et vit Quinn, au sol avec un serpent lui mordant la jambe. Sans sourciller, il sortis son flingue et tua le serpent.

Il s'agenouilla au près de Quinn et regarda sa jambe. La morsure devenait déjà violacée.

"Santana, Quinn s'est faite mordre par un serpent. Je regarde ce que je peux faire"

"Ok, je les contiens pendant ce temps"

"Quinn ? dit Puck, ou à tu mis la trousse de secours ?"

"Je...je sais pas je..."

"Quinn !"

"Dans la petite maison à droite, mais j'ai rien pris pour..."

"Ok, dit Puck, il se leva en courant et tua les projections sur son passage. Il Rejoignit rapidement la maison, pris la trousse et partis en courant. Il rejoignit rapidement Quinn en faisant confiance à Santana pour tuer toutes personne s'approchant d'eux et ouvris la trousse. Il chercha les antidotes et ne trouva rien.

"Tu n'a pas pris d'antidote ?!" cria Puck.

Quinn secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite et Puck se leva d'un bond, tirant sur toutes les projections qui passaient à porté.

"On a survécu aux vigiles, aux Tina zombifiées, aux loups, aux tabasseurs, à ton connard de père et aux violeurs, pour se retrouver con, parce qu'on a pas de putain d'antidote pour un putain de serpent !"

"Puck, calme toi, dit Santana dans son micro, je t'entends d'ici, va la soigner mais la tu sert à rien."

Puck poussa un juron et jeta son arme au sol.

Il s'approcha de Quinn, toujours au sol et sortis un coton avec lequel il appliqua du désinfectant sur la blessure de Quinn. C'est pas sûr que ça serve à quelque chose mais c'est déjà ça, se dit Puck.

"Le train se remet en marche, dit Santana, je vais chercher Blaine, on se retrouve au restaurant"

Puck poussa un grognement. Il attrapa la trousse à pharmacie et les armes qu'il fourra en vrac dans un grand sac de toile et pris doucement Quinn dans ses bras.

Il rejoignit le restaurant en tuant tant bien que mal les projections qui se jetaient sur eux et arriva devant le grand bâtiment. Il vit Blaine se jeter à l'intérieur alors que le train arrivait et lança un regard paniqué à Santana.

"On fait quoi ?"

* * *

Sam se redressa brusquement en entendant la musique de D_on't stop believing_ . C'était à peine un murmure et il en conclut que ça venait de Mike. Il calcula que celle de Tina viendrai dans deux à trois minutes maximum et s'assis sur le sol.

* * *

Amber/Blaine et le faux Smith mangeaient dans le restaurant.

Pendant ce temps, Santana et Puck se relayaient pour tuer le maximum de projections et s'occuper de Quinn dont la fièvre avait déjà bien monté.

"Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?" demanda Puck.

"Je sais pas, tu sais de toutes façons qu'au pire, elle tombe dans les limbes et qu'elle n'aura qu'à se tuer pour revenir parmis nous"

"Tu es la seule à y être déjà allé, répondit Puck, comment tu peux être sûr qu'il suffit de ça ?"

"Il n'y a pas de raison que ça soit diffèrent !" répondit Santana et ils recommencèrent à tirer.

* * *

L'allumette que Rachel avait lancé était déjà arrivée à mis-chemin et continuait sa course dans les airs vers le détecteur.

* * *

Sam commençait à s'inquiéter, déjà plus de trois minutes et toujours aucun son venant de Tina.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas quand soudain il entendis une détonation lointaine. La décharge ! Ils l'avaient raté ! Mince comment allait il faire maintenant ?! Il hésita à les réveiller maintenant mais peut être s'était il tout simplement trompé. Peut être avait il juste mal entendus. Il regarda sa montre puis la calendrier accroché au mur et vit que non, tout concordait, ça devait être la décharge. Comment faire pour retourner à la surface ?

* * *

Quinn était au plus mal. Sa fièvre avait monté énormément malgré les médicaments et sa blessure était énorme, des endroits étaient même devenus verdâtres.

Elle respirait difficilement maintenant et délirait la plupart du temps.

"Dis moi, demanda Puck à Santana qui remplaçait un linge mouillé sur son front, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle meurt si les limbes sont sans risques ?"

"On ne sait jamais, répondit Santana, peut être que la fièvre la suivra et qu'elle délirera et sera incapable de penser à se tuer"

Puck haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif.

* * *

Au bout de quelques secondes, Mike ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'a part Tina, ils étaient tous endormis.

"Et merde !" cria t'il en comprenant que Tina ne les avait pas réveillé. Il regarda sa montre alors que les copies de Tina continuaient d'arriver sur eux et vit qu'il ne lui restait que vingt secondes avant que Kurt ne lance sa décharge. Il poussa un soupire et mît un fusil dans les mains de Tina qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air hébété et activa une grenade à retardement avant de les rejoindre dans le sommeil en prenant l'appareil de Tina.

* * *

Puck tenait la main de Quinn qui devenait de plus en plus faible.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et ne les referma plus.

"Santana ? demanda t'il, surpris que sa voix ne tremble pas, c'est fini elle...elle est"

"Ok, dit Santana, prends le relais, tue en le maximum et assure pour le reste de la mission, je vais la chercher"

"Quoi ? Mais tu..."

"Ne discute pas ! cria Santana, j'y vais et c'est tout ! J'y suis déjà allée alors tu me laisse faire !"

Puck ne dis rien et empoigna son fusil, recommençant à abattre des projections.

Santana se leva, porta son pistolet contre sa tempe, et tira.

* * *

Quinn atterris dans les limbes. Elle était contente que Santana y soit déjà allée avant elle, au moins elle ne se trouvait pas devant son propre subconscient mais dans le monde que Santana avait commencé à créer la dernière fois avant de comprendre comment s'enfuir des limbes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une grande ville du genre de New-York et elle se dit que c'était bien le genre de la latina.

Elle savait que Puck et Santana avaient besoin d'elle la haut alors elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps. Elle monta au sommet d'un immeuble et se mit au bord.

Elle allait sauter quand un détail attira son attention. Elle plissa les yeux et soudainement, compris tout.

* * *

Mike atterris à l'endroit ou de tenait Tina avant qu'elle ne disparaisse du rêve. Il avait 8 secondes avant que la grenade explose, soit 40 secondes pour les faire revenir dans la tour. Sans perdre de temps, il mis la musique de Journey dans les oreilles des dormeurs et regarda autour de lui en se demandant comment les réveiller.

* * *

Santana arriva dans les limbes et sentis un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand elle vit que rien n'avait changé. Elle vit qu'une fille blonde l'appelait mais elle n'y fit pas attention, il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Quinn avant que cette dernière ne comprenne tout.

* * *

2.C.2 La chaleur causée par l'explosion des écrans de contrôle se rapprochait de plus en plus des personnes endormies et Kurt priait pour que ça ne brule pas trop.

* * *

Les projections arrivaient toujours plus nombreuses et Puck espérait qu'ils avaient bientôt fini leur diner car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça. Il tourna la tête vers le train et vit que Smith pleurait. Parfait, se dit il, au moins la mission ne devrai pas être trop ratée.

Il tourna la tête vers ses amies, toujours inconsciente et espéra qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à revenir avec lui.

* * *

L'allumette de Rachel, se rapprocha de plus en plus du détecteur et soudain, ce dernier se mît à sonner, répandant des trombes d'eau dans la pièce.

* * *

Mike n'avait plus que dix secondes avant de rater la seconde décharge et commençait à paniquer comme jamais. Il commença à les secouer aléatoirement quand il aperçut sur le mur en face de lui un bouton rouge avec écrit : _effondrement de la tour_ . Il se jeta dessus et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces.

* * *

6.B.2 Puck vit le train se mettre en route vers le dernier segment, la gare et courut chercher Blaine.

"Les filles vont bien ?" demanda Blaine en voyant sa tête.

"Oui oui, juste un petit contre temps. Dépêche toi, il n'y a plus qu'un Segment et c'est fini !"

Blaine accéléra et arriva à la gare. Peut être que ce rêve interminable touchait enfin à sa fin.

* * *

Santana entendis un bruit de pas sur sa gauche et reconnut la voix de Quinn.

"Hey San... lui dit elle, je savais que tu viendrai me chercher, tu ne voudrai pas que ton secret soit découvert, n'est ce pas ?"

Elle sait, se dit Santana. Oh mon dieu, elle _sait_ !

"J'aurai dût m'en douter depuis longtemps après tout, mais après tant d'années..."

Santana baissa la tête et ne dit rien.

"Tu te rends compte du danger qu'on risque tous à cause de toi ?!"

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre !" cria soudainement Santana et vous êtes tous conscient des risques !"

"Mais...mais Santana, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fait ?"

"Oui, répondit Santana d'un ton amer, oui crois moi je me rends compte et je me déteste pour ça mais je ne peux pas faire autrement"

Quinn poussa un soupire et se dirigea vers un immeuble.

"Allez viens ! Il faudrait pas qu'on reste coincé ici si près du but..."

* * *

6.B.3 Quinn et Santana ouvrirent brusquement les yeux et Puck poussa un sourire de soulagement.

"J'ai crut que vous ne reviendriez jamais, dit il, alors, c'était comment en bas ?"

"Instructif, répondit Quinn sans un regard à Santana. Elle pinta son arme sur les projections et commença à tirer du bras gauche.

Santana l'imita d'un air coupable et Puck se demanda ce qui avait bien put se passer dans les limbes.

* * *

Soudain, au bout de longues minutes, Sam entendis la musique de _don't stop believing_ résonner dans son cerveau. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et activa à son tour la musique dans les oreilles de Puck, Quinn, Blaine et Santana.

* * *

Blaine était changé en Amber et assis sur un banc, attendant patiemment de Smith descende du train qui était arrivé en gare il y a quelques minutes maintenant.

Soudain, il vit la porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrir et Smith en sortir, les épaules courbées et la tête basse. Blaine s'approcha de lui et tenta de l'embrasser mais Smith détourna la tête. Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

"Ça ne va pas mon cœur ?"

"Non, ça ne va pas, répondit Smith, Amber je...je te quitte. Je ne suis plus heureux avec toi et je ne t'aime plus"

Il tourna le dos à Blaine en s'éloignant et c'est à ce moment que la musique de _Don't stop believing_ retentis dans le cerveau de Blaine.

Quinn avait vraiment tout prévu, se dit Blaine en s'asseyant.

* * *

Surface

Ils se réveillèrent tous plus ou moins en même temps dans le hangars et Arty leur demanda :

"Alors, ça a marché ?"

Tous se tournèrent vers Quinn, Puck, Santana et Blaine et ce dernier dit :

"Oui, ça a marché"

Ils poussèrent des cris de joies et Santana se mit debout.

"Bravo à tous, dit elle, l'argent est sur la table, Puck ?"

"Oui chef !"

"Va remettre Smith dans son café, il se réveille dans quinze minutes"

"Ça marche !"

Santana regarda Puck s'éloigner et se tourna vers les autres personnes qu'elle avait mit en danger.

Rachel sautillait sur place en serrant un peu tout le monde dans ses bras, bien que sa mission n'ai durée qu'une heure, la petite brune n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'expérience en matière de rêves et Santana avait eut peur qu'elle craque mais non, elle s'en était aussi bien sortie que les autres. À côté d'elle, Kurt et Blaine se regardaient amoureusement et Santana se demanda si Blaine lui raconterait tout ce qu'il s'était passé après le niveau du centre commercial.

Mike et Tina se regardaient d'un air gêné. Mike avait toujours cette expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Peut être que de se faire attaquer pendant des heures par des Tina-zombies l'avait guéri de ses sentiments amoureux. À côté de lui, Tina affichait un air curieusement coupable alors que Sam la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Peut être qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans les niveaux supérieurs, de même qu'ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il s'était passé dans les niveaux inférieurs.

Enfin, son regard tomba sur Quinn. Quinn...elle avait tant souffert durant cette mission. Santana était elle un monstre pour lui avoir fait subir tout ça ? Elle secoua la tête, c'était trop tard à présent pour avoir des remords, ils s'en étaient tous sortis, c'est ce qui comptait.

La porte du hangar s'ouvris sur Puck qui enlaça tout le monde et les invités comprirent qu'il était temps d'y aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus que Puck, Quinn et Santana.

"Vos part sont sur la table, dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte"

"Tu ne prends rien toi ?" lui cria Puck.

"Pas besoin !" lui répondit elle. Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, elle ajouta d'une voix à peine audible "C'est moi qui paye".

* * *

Deux mois plus tard

Santana était toute seule dans le hangar. Elle rassemblait ses affaires une à une. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Santana vit Quinn entrer et la rejoindre, se plaçant à un mètre d'elle.

"L'inception à marché, lui dit Quinn, ils ont rompus ce matin"

"Je sais..." répondit juste Santana.

"Tu va la rejoindre ?"

"Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ?" répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans un regard à la blonde.

* * *

San Francisco

Amber était assise sur un banc, regardant les enfants jouer d'un air éteint. Il avait rompu. Elle sentait bien que son comportement devenait de plus en plus bizarre de semaine en semaine mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait la quitter seulement un mois avant leur mariage. Elle poussa un grand soupire et entendis soudain une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien derrière elle.

"Bonjour Amber, ou devrais-je dire, bonjour Brittany"

"Santana...répondit la blonde sans se retourner, comment tu m'a retrouvé ?"

"C'était long mais pas si difficile, dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de la blonde, tu as toujours dit que tu trouvait Amber Heard et Eva Green super sexy donc bon..."

Brittany eut un sourire triste. "Je savais que tu finirai par me retrouver, malgré tous les efforts de mon père pour m'éloigner de toi, je savais que tu y arriverai un jour"

"Ton père est mort maintenant, tu peux être la personne que tu veux"

"Oui" dit la blonde et elle embrassa la latina comme si sa vie en dépendait, oubliant Smith, son père et tout le reste.

Santana pour sa part sentait un sentiment de culpabilité grandir dans sa poitrine. Elle avait volé Brittany à son futur mari, pourrait elle le supporter ?

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est finit ! **

**Alors, qui avait deviné que Amber était en réalité Brittany ? Et que Smith était en réalité Finn (bon, en fait non, je me suis dit que ce serai un peu gros quand même mais je me suis pas mal inspiré de lui pour créer Smith)**

**Au revoir, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et à dans une semaine pour l'update de _Les guerrières de la nuit._**


End file.
